Futile Jealousy
by SasuHina-Hime
Summary: Naruto knows Hinata loves him more than anything, so why can't he stop himself from getting jealous over her new teammate Yuki? Cute Naruhina oneshot :D


**Hello guys! This is my first Naruhina fanfic so go easy on me Lol. I used to write Sasuhina stuff but my OTP has just recently changed. This story is written for .com so if ya'll have tumblrs check her out :D Well, Enjoy!**

Just locking my eyes onto hers would be considered a simple pleasure. Hinata Hyuga. Her name refuses to exit my mind. How I had ever disregarded her presence is a mystery yet to be solved. But all that is in the past now. Now, and I swear on my life on this statement, Hinata will be forever mine.

╳ ╳ ╳

I woke up early and ecstatic knowing Hinata would be back from her mission by today.I jumped out of my bed and trudged through my less-than-tidy apartment. I remembered Sakura scolding me with utter disgust the very first time she had visited.

"Maybe I should clean this place up and ask Hinata to come over later," I thought to myself. I quickly discarded the idea after deciding Hinata would be too shy to come over anyway. I still wasn't quite sure about our relationship status. Quite frankly, it was obvious Hinata was in love with me. Her adorable blushed face and shy demeanor gave that away quite easily, as I had only recently noticed. I just began realizing my feelings towards her after the war had ended. Slowly, I began to appreciate her undoubtable belief in me, and it was quite comforting.

I quickly got dressed into my signature orange and black ensemble and brushed my teeth. I allowed myself a quick glance in the mirror. " You know what, I'm totally rocking this new short hair of mine. I wonder what Hinata will think!" I exclaimed with a confident smile and headed off to start my day. I headed straight to Ichiraku's Ramen first thing for a bit of breakfast. Although I wanted to see Hinata as soon as possible, I couldn't do it on an empty stomach. As I sat down, Teuchi didn't hesitate to begin preparing my order, or dare to question my choice of meal so early in the day. I am his # 1 customer afterall.

As I ate, I felt a familiar presence approaching and I immediately jumped out of my seat. Her aura was unlike any other. It felt very warm, genuine, and comforting.

"Hinata!" I turned and said with a gleam in my eyes. My excitement quickly diminished as I spotted another man at her side. Yuki. He had recently joined team Kurenai as Shino's replacement after he joined the Anbu Black Ops. He sticks to Hinata as if they've been glued together. I absolutely detest him. But, I wouldn't allow his unwanted appearance ruin our beautiful and romantic reunion.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said in her soft, delicate voice.

"Hinata, you're not hurt or anything. I'm glad," I smiled and leaned in to give her a hug. Public display of affection between me and Hinata was a rare sight, but right now I didn't care. I wanted her in my arms. I wanted _him_ to see her in my arms. Hinata blushed and steadily moved her arms to hug me back, but it seemed as if she couldn't find the strength to do so. I hoped this was just her immense shyness seeping through. I let go and and flashed yet another smile. It was hard not to smile with Hinata at my side.

I peered into Yuki's direction and scanned his thoughts about the situation. He merely scratched his head sheepishly, but I knew it was just an act.

"Hello, Yuki." I dared.

"Hello Naruto," He smiled politely. He had such a stupid girlish smile. How long was he going to keep this up?

" Oi, Yuki, hope you didn't do anything weird to Hinata while I wasn't around." My habit of speaking without thinking had emerged.

"Naruto, You're a funny one," he laughed innocently. I looked at Hinata, pouted, and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Hinata, why are you all the way out here anyway. Didn't you just get back? You should be resting up."

"W-Well Naruto I knew you'd be here so I came to see you," she explained as she averted her eyes and blushed. At this point I couldn't contain myself. She was just TOO cute. I grabbed her hand almost aggressively. I needed to touch her. I needed to feel her skin to make sure such perfection had actually existed.

"Hinata. Let's go on a date."

"N-Now?" She said with a wavering voice.

"Yes now. Let's go." I looked to Yuki in case he wanted to voice his objection. All he did was throw me a dirty glare. That's all the proof I needed that he was a just another scoundrel aiming for Hinata's affection. I mean, who wouldn't want the gorgeous, high class, strong, Hyuuga heir?

I pulled Hinata's hand and intertwined my fingers with hers and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Naruto, what about Yuki? We can't just leave like that!" I stopped and looked back into Yuki's direction and lifted me and Hinata's joined hands together.

"Yuki, You wouldn't mind if I went on a date with my _girlfriend_ now would you?" I don't know when exactly Hinata became my girlfriend but I guess she was now. Hinata's porcelain skin reddened once again.

"Not at all. Go ahead and have fun."

"Hear that Hinata? Let's go," I said as I threw her my biggest, cheesiest smile. I knew she couldn't resist that. She smiled and nodded in return. I remembered I had been holding hands with Hinata and and gripped her tighter to reassure myself she was still there.

"Naruto, your hands are cold."

"Ah, sorry about that," I sputtered as I yanked my hand from hers.

"No," she said as she grabbed my hand once again, " People with cold hands have warm hearts." My heart couldn't take it at this point. I immediately stopped, held up her hand to my lips as it remained connected to my own and placed a gentle peck.

"Do you know how cute you are?"

I decided to take Hinata to a nearby lake. I know I must have seemed like a cheap bastard but where else could I take her this time of day? I planned to take her out on a proper date later. We sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. She leaned against it and I gently rested my head onto her lap. We chatted about everything, from her mission to my awkward third wheel experience at the fireworks festival with Sasuke and Sakura last week. I didn't think I could get happier.

"Naruto," she announced my name in the most elegant manner.

"Yes?"

" Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." I chuckled. I would have probably done the same thing if our positions were switched. I saw Hinata sport a small yawn.

"I think it's about time for you to head home. You're still tired from your mission."

"I don't want to leave you." This earned her a small smile from me.

"I'll come meet up with you later. Rest up Hina-chan." She blushed at the new nickname I had just thought up. I proceeded to walk her home which wasn't too far away and waved at her as she entered her traditional-styled home.

I patiently waited until the clock neared 4:00. I promised Hinata we'd meet up in downtown Konoha then. She needed to buy a few items for an upcoming Hyuuga clan ritual and I was more than happy to escort her.

I arrived at our designated meet-up spot just to see Hinata already waiting.

"Ah, Hinata, Sorry, am I late?"

"No, I was just excited and decided to come a little early." In fact, I had already known I was early as well. We began to explore the area and examined a few pieces of merchandise here and there, but all I really wanted to do was look at her. Her beautiful, mesmerizing lavender eyes filled with happiness with every word she spoke to me, and it made me feel alive.

We continued our walk until I felt something, or rather _someone _crash into me. I clumsily fell onto the floor and quickly looked up to find the perpetrator. None other than . Anyone else and I would have laughed it off and humbly accepted their apology, but this guy….

Why did he seem to show up everywhere I didn't want him to be? Hinata swiftly came to my aid and helped me up, not that I really needed it but I'd take any excuse for her to touch me. I patted the dust off my pants and looked back up to yuki.

" Yo, What're you doing here?"

" Shopping, like any other citizen of Konoha would be." He was sassy and not in a good way.

"Hello Yuki!" Hinata greeted.

"Hinata, long time no see," he joked. I wanted him to go joke himself to death. Is that possible? No that was just stupid. Sigh.

Hinata simply laughed and began chatting with Yuki about team stuff that I wasn't included in obviously. I patiently waited until I heard a certain aspect of the conversation that piqued my attention.

"I like your hair life that. I haven't seen it up since we were at the hot springs," Yuki speculated.

The hot springs!? They were at a hot springs together? They began to reminisce, again, excluding me.

"It was the first time I really got a look at your body. Who would have known you were so busty," Yuki remarked. At this point, I was about to snap.

"Whose body did you say you got a look at?" I asked threateningly,directly meeting my eyes with Yuki's.

"Hinata's, who else?," he informed me almost jeeringly.

I looked at Hinata for confirmation. If it was true, I wasn't really sure how I'd handle it. She averted her eyes.

"How could a dirty bastard like him get a look at you before I ever could?" I almost shouted but restrained myself from doing so.

"Him?" Both Hinata and Yuki asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah him," I snarled as I pointed at Yuki. They both looked at one another and began to laugh. Not just laugh, _crack up. _This continued for a good two minutes.

"I don't wanna interrupt your laughing fest but does anyone wanna explain to me what's going on?"

"Naruto, Yuki is a girl."

"WHAT? HOW?" It was a sincere question. Yuki looked male through and through. No feminine qualities whatsoever.

"Hey, rude much?" Yuki chided.

"I thought you were some dirty bastard that wanted to steal Hinata away from me."

"If you don't believe I'm a girl I don't mind you checking yourself," She said with a wink. Hinata glared at her and gave her a small push. However, her glare wasn't very menacing. I was confused and shocked, but I couldn't deny that over all I was mostly relieved. I didn't have to worry about a creepy dude hitting on Hinata all day anymore.

"But wait, why did you glare at me when I asked Hinata to go on a date with me this morning?"

"Breakfast was Hinata's treat today," She said with a shrug.

I gave a small sigh. I really do worry about Hinata too much. I just couldn't stand the fact there was a guy who gave her more attention than I did. At that moment, Yuki decided it was her cue to leave and headed off. Me and Hinata were alone once again.

I gazed into her eyes and smiled. She really was all mine. Forever mine. I leaned in and locked my lips onto hers. She tiptoed in order to manage to wrap her arms around my neck. Any kiss with Hinata was heavenly, but this one in particular was rapturous.

"Let's head home Hinata."

**And that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed it:D Review if you liked it please!**


End file.
